Tease
by patricia51
Summary: Jessie accuses Emma of deliberately driving her crazy in a public place. She's right. So what should be done about it? Set sometime after "Working Her". Femslash. Jessie/Emma. Rated M.


Tease by patricia51

(Jessie accuses Emma of deliberately driving her crazy in a public place. She's right. So what should be done about it? Set sometime after "Working Her". Femslash. Jessie/Emma.)

Side by side Jessie Prescott and Emma Ross entered the building and headed for the elevators. A careful observer might note that the older girl was in a bit of a hurry and was staring straight ahead, never once glancing at the girl beside her. That same watcher would probably see that a grin kept stealing over the slender blonde girl's face and she kept peeking sideways at her companion. A very close observer might catch a hint of devilish glee dancing in the younger girl's eyes. But no one was watching.

The elevator doors closed behind the couple. The instant they did Jessie spun Emma around and pinned her against the wall.

"You!"

"Me?" replied the teen with an assumed air of innocence that could be seen through by people out on the street.

"Yes you Emma Ross," The nanny continued as she pressed the other girl tighter against the elevator wall. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Exactly this?"

"What?"

"Getting you this heated up. If you haven't noticed; among other things going on your right hand is firmly clamped on my breast and your thigh is pushing between my legs."

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop and the doors open. Hastily Jessie released Emma and stepped back.

"It's Bertram's shopping day," the blonde reminded the older girl. "Even if he doesn't spend much time actually shopping he always grabs the opportunity to spend the afternoon out. And Luke, Zuri and Ravi are off with Mom and Dad. Which is good. Especially Luke."

"Especially Luke," agreed Jessie, who knew the older Ross boy not only had the hots for her AND his adopted sister but was well aware of what was going on between them, even if so far his requests had been limited to "can I please just watch? In fact she had taken to searching her room lately for any signs that Luke had been finding a way to spy on them. She hadn't found anything but had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing.

Realizing she had let Emma turn the topic of conversation away from her recent actions she shook her head and fixed the other girl with a glare.

"Never mind that. What do you have to say for your performance back at the restaurant?"

"How about that I loved it? And you did as well."

(Earlier)

An afternoon out was really nice Jessie decided. Shopping and then a late meeting with some friends for coffee and talk. Lots of talk.

One of the friends was just a little older than Jessie and the other was a bit younger so she was hopeful that Emma would enjoy the conversation too. She knew the oldest Ross sibling would enjoy the shopping. Of course the cherry on top would be the secret knowledge that she was out in public with the beautiful blonde teenager who also happened to be her secret lover. So if she was pretty sure a naughty grin crossed her face from time to time she wasn't going to worry about it.

As it turned out the older friend Jan worked in the fashion world so she and Emma took to each other at first sight. The entire foursome chatted away at times while Emma listened carefully to the older friend's comments on what was new, so new it hadn't hit the runway yet.

Jessie smiled at the rapt look on Emma's face, her tea sitting forgotten in front of her. The teen rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. But it was the other hand that suddenly made Jessie sit up just a little bit straighter.

The Texas girl had started the excursion in a skirt with matching jacket, blouse and heels. In keeping with her wicked mood she had gone with thigh high stockings and a garter belt. Almost she had foregone panties but had decided that was a bit too much. But skimpy French cut black lace ones were just as good and perhaps even a bit more provocative.

She had purchased a new pair of black and silver boots that she was wearing now. And she hadn't been able to resist flashing the tops of her stockings at the saleswoman who helped her. The woman hadn't seemed to mind. In fact her fingers lingered on Jessie's legs a good deal more than they were needed to get the right size and help her on with her new acquisitions.

Maybe she had been thinking of that when the first touch came. It was feather-light and for just an instant she wasn't sure she wasn't imagining it. She wasn't though. And she knew just whose fingertip was tracing a random pattern on her knee.

Jessie shot a look at Emma. The teen seemed to not see it at all. In fact as far as any casual observer could have told the blonde's attention was completely on the conversation. Not a smile, not a look, nothing gave away what she was doing under the table.

Without even thinking about it Jessie uncrossed her legs. Other fingertips joined the lone one that was on her knee. The fingers curled and then it was only Emma's nails that were gliding around on her nanny's leg. Jessie smothered a gulp and then a gasp as the teasing fingertips moved to the inside of her thigh and began to work their way up. A slightly rational part of her mind realized that with both of them having pulled their chairs all the way up to the table there might be no bar to how far Emma might be able to go.

Goosebumps sprung up everywhere, not just where Emma was quickly driving her to distraction. Astoundingly the teen STILL showed not the slightest hint of what her hidden hand was doing. Jessie's legs parted of their own accord and she had no idea now what the conversation was about. All she heard was an incomprehensible dull rumble to which she could only nod her head.

Emma shifted slightly. Her wrist pushed Jessie's skirt up allowing the teen even further access. Jessie's head was spinning and only by a great effort could she keep from moaning as the teasing fingers found the top of her stocking and then the bare skin above the nylon. The nails dragging and circling her skin were making her hips want to rock and push herself forward against them.

Another quick look at Emma. How could she be doing it? How could she pretend such rapt fascination with whatever in the world the others, particularly Jan, were talking about?

Oh God, the fingers were moving higher towards the center of Jessie's heat, a heat that was threatening to ignite completely. Then it happened. The tip of Emma's index finger pressed lightly against the rapidly becoming soaked center of Jessie's panties. And light touch of not it was all that the older girl could stand.

The table nearly went over as the Texas Girl sprang to her feet. Babbling apologies that probably sounded as inane to the other two girls as they did to her Jessie managed to gasp out something about a forgotten previously scheduled meeting. The bill had already been paid so the only need was to grab Emma's hand and run for the door, a run that barely slowed until the pair was safely back home.

(Present)

Jessie was still groping for a suitable reply when Emma grabbed her hand.

"Come with me."

The teen pulled the older girl across the central room and into Jessie's bedroom, closing the door behind her with one quick push. Jessie's eye bugged out as Emma continued to pull her towards the bed while shedding her skirt, blouse and heels along the way. Since it seemed that Emma had skipped a bra that left the teen in nothing but nude shade thigh highs and a black thong. Jessie attempted to follow suit but had only managed to unbutton her blouse when Emma spun her around and pushed her on to the bed.

With a whoop Emma fell on top of the monumentally turned on nanny, straddling her. Leaning forward the blonde pushed one of her small but exquisite breasts to Jessie's lips while she finished the nanny's attempt to unbutton her blouse. It and a fortunately front clasp bra were pushed back over Jessie's shoulders. The Texas girl all but swallowed first one and then the other pink tipped orb, her tongue tip lashing each nipple in turn until they became so hard Emma thought they would hurt.

Ignoring a muffled protest the teen sat back, scooting between Jessie's legs. While the older girl struggled out of her blouse and bra Emma all but ripped Jessie's skirt and panties down, letting the garter belt, stockings and boots remain.

"My turn!" growled the blonde and she threw herself on top of Jessie. The thong had vanished. Wet blonde curls pressed against equally damp brown ones. Then Emma braced her knees and feet and thrust hard against the girl under her.

"Oh my GOD!"

Emma rose on her hands, using the leverage to drive herself harder against her older lover. Already on edge the Texas girl climaxed almost immediately. Emma showed no mercy, furiously grinding herself against the girl underneath her.

"Is this what you thought of?" gasped the teen as her hips circled without losing touch with Jessie. "Did you think of this when I was teasing you at the cafe? Did you imagine me on top of you? Did you say 'I want Emma to fuck me'? Well I AM and you're all mine Jessie Prescott. Mine!"

The dark-haired girl had no breath to spare to reply. She heaved up, her legs going around Emma's slender waist. Ankles crossed and then Emma could hardly breathe as Jessie squeezed her. Wild gyrations brought both of them over the top and they orgasmed together this time. Jessie fell back on the bed, her legs falling limply to the mattress as she released Emma. The blonde teen collapsed on top of her, rolling slightly to end up on her side with her head on the older girl's shoulder.

When they got their breath back Jessie tipped Emma's face up to look in her eyes.

"You are a marvelous tease but you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't haul you off to the Ladies' room and have you up against the wall in there."

"Lucky you didn't? Or unlucky that you didn't?"

"Both. Neither. But this is good, better even. Allows for a nap."

It did indeed. It fact it called for a nap, delayed only to let the pair wiggle out of the rest of their clothes. Emma woke first. A naughty grin crossed her face as she watched the other girl sleep.

"Wait till you find out what I have planned for you next time," she whispered. She checked the time, gathered her clothes under one arm and crept to the bedroom door. She carefully peeked out to make sure no one was out there and then ran for her room.

The Texas girl sat up and grinned. She had woken the moment Emma had stirred and had watched through narrowed eyelids as the teen ran nude to the door. Jessie had particularly enjoyed the blonde s little tight rear end as she had bent over to check the hallway.

Just wait until you find out what I have in store for YOU; you little tease.

(The End)


End file.
